Tropical Wars
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: Zoe, a girl that used to live a normal life, suddenly finds herself in a different world, or maybe even a different realm, and in the middle of a war. Don't even mention the part that the natural inhabitaints are GIGANTIC BUGS. T for future violence. Romance... Eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. One

My sight is blurred from the unearthly speed of my fall into nothing but a beautiful, lovely shade of green. My first reaction was simply, yet obviously, to freak out like I was going to die- I actually thought that was exactly what was to happen to me. When I finally hit the ground, it was surprisingly soft. Like falling face-first onto a _Temperpedic_ bed.

The place I had landed. Oh... what a place. It was a... like a... Well- it was a tropical paradise without the luxury hotel, O.K? Good trees for climbing, of course I used to do that a lot, and I could still recognize a good tree. Some had, get this, _red_ coconuts on the palms. Others looked like dead trees from a classic scene from a scary movie cemetery. The bushes had plump berries in the shape of rose petals. Beyond the many trees to see, well, let's face it; the trees blocked any good view of a gaming trail, let alone a well-walked nature trail. A few jumping vines had _roses _on their vines _and_ they were _blue._ All other plant life was similar to the average Earth's plants but oddly colored or shaped.

To be honest, the landing itself wasn't unharming. The cuts I did acquire weren't deep, but without, at least, being disinfected, it could be a nuisance. In the condition I'm in I think I might have to do it myself, but it can wait for just a little bit.

I had the feeling of being watched, so I stood up almost immediately. "Hello? Hellooooo-ooo? Is anyone there?" My patience was diminishing fairly quickly.

I wonder, are there any other humans, at least, in this mini-amazon? I'm not the best in biology, but I recognized some of the plants but the ones that looked familiar wouldn't help at all with these cuts.

Great! _Just _great. I'll have to disinfect it myself... EWWWW. Wait... For just a moment I thought I heard a rustle... Well it could just be an animal. With these plants there must be something to eat them. But it could still be something else, like another lost human. Or maybe there is a small civilization hidden in this forest.

_Oh no! Oh no- Oh no!_ If there are animals to eat the plant life there must be something to eat those herbivores... like a carnivore. It _better _not be something like a big cat or... something.

"_EEEEEEEEP_! Screw it! I wanna go home!" An unknown female voice made me do my own 'eek'. I had no idea what just happened until I heard, yet, another voice.

"Shhhhh! There should be another one of _us_ here! We don't want to scare him or her, now do we?" This one is a male. I wonder what's going on..?

"But Tobias! The- whatever that is- its nest was right there and you didn't stop me from walking into it!" She said with the same annoying note of my voice when I whine, myself.

"What of it? It's not my fault you have the sight of an opossum! Now would you just shut up and move? We must find her before the Culanoos' do!" Who are the Culanoos'? For that matter, who are these people?

It's time up for the waiting. So then I start confronting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epp~! A review! Yay~~~... Haha, so I'd like to give out an awsome-out, starting and ending with **_**Animelover208.**_** Because of you (and the fact that I've got the next few chapters ready to go), I put this chapter out early! You should be happy~~~, I know I am. XP**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

CH. TWO

"Hey! Who's there? What do you want with me?" This, of course, is what I said to the people I heard in the trees... Yeah, I know, I'm stupid.

"Hey, did you hear that? I think it's a she again. Why do we always get the girls, Tobias? Can't we get a guy once in a while?" I thought she and I would get along _just_ fine.

"Would you be quiet? I'm going to respond. Hey! Stay where you are! We will be right there!" He sounded determined. He also had a slight twinge of excitement at first, but he quickly concealed it up.

"Kay! By the way, what are your names?" I really wanted to know.

"I'm Tobias! My Sister's name is Katherine, but she prefers being called Bunny! What's yours?" Tobias seemed closer than before, so then maybe we should continue to talk to guide him toward me? Worth a try.

"My name is Zoë! What's going on here? Are there other people here?" Asking the best questions I could think of.

"Nice to meet you! It would be nicer to meet you in person! We can explain what we do know later, but we know there are more people and we luckily have most of them!" Bunny responded.

The rustling sounded like it was right in front of me. A few leaves moved around and one peeled back to reveal the sibling duo. You could just have a small glance to see that they were brother and sister, but why would you only give a single glance towards them?

* * *

**Hey, do you guys think I should put some romance in? I was intending to do so, but I don't know... Opinions?**

**R&R please! Feed my relatively empty e-mail~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this is good... Oh well.. Enjoy?**

* * *

CH. THREE

So, they found me. Once they did, I finally gave myself a look over. I wore one of my dad's spare work shirts that he gives us for sleepwear. Underneath my mid-thigh length shirt I wore my normal bra. For my bottoms I wore one of my baggy un-flattering pairs of pants that skim the floor with _every single_ step. No shoes- why would I need them to sleep in? My hair- as usual- was a mess. It looked as if you threw me here in the middle of sleeping. Which _is_ what they did...? I think?

Then Bunny wore a tropical leaf gown (With a coconut-cup-bra top piece) that looked as if it had been done professionally with the proper technology and everything. Her shoes were snake leather combat-boots. Her hair was set to part like they put something in the middle and let it spread by itself and its length reached to her mid-back. Her hair color was so black, it had a blue tint in the sun, which there was plenty of. Her bangs themselves were razor-slashed like a Japanese character's.

Tobias wore a white tank with a silver glint to it. It made me wonder if they made silk out of spider- or whatever they have here- webs. He wore the pants he probably came here with- the type of beige pants to where you can manually remove the pants part to make them shorts. At this time they were in the form of pants. His hair had the same colors as his sister, but the way it was so shaggy, it reminded me of Harry Potter. He was barefoot.

Even though he didn't know me, he looked relieved to see I was all right and just to find me. To say it to you straight, I was surprised to see other people, despite the intelligent conversation. "Okay. Now that we have met up, what's going on around here? And how did you know that I was here?" I felt as if I needed to know this stuff.

"We don't know for sure, but we know that there will be a war and the sides need us if they hope to win because humans are special and we have technology and they need it. We know when people come, mostly from a mini-earth quake. Tobias calls it a tremor. I never paid attention in science, but I guess it woulda helped here, huh?" Bunny already seemed like a cheerleader form of me- my past presumption may turn against me here.

"So, Zoë, right? We must move fast before they find us. The air-born bacteria here is different- we must disinfect your wounds once we get back to Scoun. That's the town we've built here. It's one of the only places the war refugees that can't fight or defend can reside." Tobias seemed to have a higher intellect than both Bunny and I. Good to know that I'm not the only 'glasses character' without glasses, in my position.

"How did we get here? Why are we here? What are the Culanoos'? What is this war about?" More excellent questions.

"We don't know how we got here, except we all happened to wake up here for no reason. Tobias thinks we were chosen for a specific thing for each of us, but I can tell you that they must've made a mistake with me. Tobias is great in almost everything- I think the only thing he can't do is fly and breathe under water." She looked at him to finish my questions.

"You know that I am not invincible. The Culanoos' are like the Axis Powers of the Second World War. No one is exactly sure what started the war." He seemed lost in things he wanted to say. "This tree is edible when you boil it, but deadly to eat it raw- it doesn't taste too good though. They may be pretty, but these berries shouldn't be eaten unless they are completely and wholly purple- you will otherwise, quite literally, vomit your guts out. And this one..."

"Do ya see what I mean? He's got an I.Q. higher than a rocket scientist!" Bunny had a point. "But sometimes I get the feeling I know exactly what he's going to say. I know we're twins, but..." She drifted off into her thoughts. I made a point to note the comment she had both about Tobias's I.Q. and her thought connection with him.

* * *

**Should I keep going? Oh, well..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy~~ I'm srry about my lack of updating... I'm just lazy I guess... PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! Kay, I hope you guys like this chappie.**

* * *

CH. FOUR

"Is it strange to say that I didn't just wake up here? I fell from, like, way up in the sky, but when I got closer to the ground I slowed down and hit softly, but not unharmed... Is there anyone else that did that?" I found it strange that they said they showed up one way, and I say I came another.

Tobias stopped talking about the healing properties of the baby red coconuts, and stared, like I had just said that I grew a second head and cut it off in mid-air in less than a second. "Well, there is one, but she isn't exactly stable. We keep her inside at all times."

"What he means is that she turned into a Cuckoo clock long before she showed up here. She is also the only other one who came with a relative, but her's is a cousin. _We_ are twins. I think we will be the only twin pair to come here, and that the two pairs of us will be the only ones to come in pairs. There are no other immediate relatives between any of the other people here. So the real question here is when will we be paying to see you on the side of the road?" She cocked her head to the side on the last sentence and as she ended these words, her eyes, the color of sapphires, narrowed more and more, until it could be called a glare. They turned to sapphire daggers just because of one statement?

Tobias crossed one arm, rested the other on his crossed wrist, and gripped his chin, thoughtfully, with his emerald eyes glinting confusedly for less than half a second. "Yes, Bunny is correct. I am not so sure of that last comment, though. She sometimes babbles nonsense, rocks back and forth, and then her cousin comes to comfort her. The cousin decides to write what she says down, usually, but they still make no sense. This way, now." Tobias uncrossed his arms, pulled a few leaves back, and remarked, with a smirk, "Don't run into that spidian's web."

I had to make note of the connection between the cousins.

"A spidian's is what he calls the creature that looks like a spider and a scorpion put together. It still makes the eerie webs like back were we all came from, sadly. But we make the best silk out of it, that's for sure!" She ducked underneath the web, then, smoothing her dress, as she stood back up. She tugged at one last leaf and moved to make way for Tobias to reveal the passage, and for me to get a good look.

"_This_ is Scoun!"

* * *

**Reviews welcome, not needed~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy~~ I'm srry about my lack of updating... Again... I'm on vaca, and this is my first chance at updating... PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! Kay, I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't, not very much...**

CH. FIVE

Scoun. Doesn't sound like much? But it would be seen as the best tree house civilization ever. The tree tops either had huge houses, bridges to connect houses, or pullies to easily get things up and down from the houses. One in the far back seemed to have its doors and windows shut. I can only assume that that is the house with the unusual 'Cuckoo clock'. On the ground were small tables with odd looking objects on them scattered throughout the entire settlement. There was surprisingly not a single human to be seen.

"Everyone except the Retrievers go inside when there is someone new to join us until we come back. It's just a safety precaution." Tobias looked around as if surveying the area we entered. "Those tables are for cooking, crafting, and research."- Seeing me look at them with a stumped expression- "It's safe! It's O.K. to come out now!"

It was like someone flipped the 'Alive' switch. People in all but the one solitary house emerged from the buildings warily. They started to come and crowd us when I noticed a small difference between the different civilians. _Most_ were humans. What shocked me was the fact that the 'they' that needed humans seemed to be- what other than- _BUGS_.

Giant bugs. Or, more appropriately, giant insects. Bugs refer to wingless, six-legged creatures. Insects refer to anything that can crawl, inch-a-long, or fly that also lay eggs and they don't have back-bones. Either way, it's gross. And what's more is that they all were about average human height when they stood up straight.

"Yeah, I know, it's extremely creepy and disgusting at first, but you get used to it- I think. I'm still not completely used to living with bugs yet either." Bunny put a hand on my shoulder for comfort, but it just made me jump.

\Call insects, like better, we do. Told you before, we did!/ one centipede skittered up to Bunny as this voice seemed to be heard more in your mind than physically. I jumped once more- a lot higher as well- after I 'heard' the voice.

"They have this telepathic way of speaking. Otherwise there is no means of communication between the two species." Tobias explained. "It's quite extraordinary, really!" He knelt down and patted the centipede's head.

"Um... Can we get home at all through here? Please?" I could feel my eyes widen. I didn't like this idea of living with insects. I still don't.

"Not from what we know, so you're stuck here until further notice." This came from an unknown member of the crowd. This just gets better as we go along, doesn't it?

**Reviews welcome, some-what needed~~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bored... nothing else to do... Updating because the chapter is ready... not making **_**any**_** progress in my other stories (No insperation. School helps none, even though i still have 11 days...)... or in a prompt given by a friend (Sorry, TearStainedAngel... I am... I promise to get it writen.).**

CH. SIX

"Now for your orientation." Bunny decided to try and scoot me along through the crowd. If anything, it made me root further into where I was standing.

"What do you mean orientation?" I demanded as I fell forward a step and just barely saved myself from an uber painful face-plant.

"We just have you sworn not to betray or go against us in any way, shape, or form on purpose." Tobias declared, like it wasn't giving your life for this strange war I knew nothing about.

"Well, then, where do I sign?" I clapped my hands together, rubbing them together as if I was just asked to remove a rock from someone's front yard.

"You don't sign. You pledge. You pledge the Oath of the Bugs. And you also do that at the Camp Tower, over there." Bunny pointed to the only building built from the ground up.

It reached up higher than the houses, into the tops of the trees. I wonder how I didn't notice it before. Maybe from how I was taken aback at everything else. Either way, it was a marvelous building. It obviously had multiple floors. Like everything else, it was made from the wood around here. That doesn't mean that it wasn't a gorgeous building.

The roof had shingles made of multiple layered leaves and palm fronds. The walls seemed to have a cemented look to it. It honestly made me want to go on an adventure just to reach the top floor. Ooooh- that would be fun.

"Wait... What's the Oath of the Bugs?"

**Yeah... it gets more exciting in the 8th or 9th chapter, I promise. (So many promises... I feel like I'm an empty Horn of Plenty...)**


End file.
